Yours, Mine and Our Dirty Little Secret
by EmpressTurtle
Summary: "Y-you like this sort of thing?" Armin stuttered, blushing a tantalising crimson and gently straightening the hem of that dangerously short skirt. Eren flexed his fingers. "You have no idea."


**Notes:**

First of all, I'd like to apologise. To my mother for the way her eldest and brightest child has turned out (that's me by the way). To my English teacher, who taught me how to wield the English language so I could use it for this filth. To you, the reader, for this long-ass pornfic. But mostly to Armin, for making him cry before anyone had even taken their clothes off.

**xxx**

Armin poked his head out into the quiet hallway, straining his ears. He heard the shrill whistle of a chilled draught slipping through the cracks in the weathered walls and the soft caress of rain against the roof. The awnings sighed as the wind curled through them, carrying the scent of mud and powdery dusk across the room. He heard many things, but the presence of other people was not one of them.

He slipped back in to his room, closing the door behind him. He took the small wooden hook attached to the door and slipped it in to the hoop on the nearby frame. He wasn't going to take any chances on being interrupted, not now that he had the perfect opportunity to relax. The storm outside howled on, no end in sight, as Armin quietly fluttered around the room lighting carefully positioned candles which gave the room a warm, ochre glow.

Everything in the room was positioned so particularly. Eren may not seem like it, but he was incredibly meticulous when it came to having things set up just how he liked it, from the arrangement of the books on his desk, to the way he laid out his jacket on the bottom bunk where he slept each night. Armin perched cautiously on the edge of Eren's bed, glancing sidelong at that jacket now.

The other boy had bid him farewell hours ago as he dressed in his scouting gear. Corporal Levi and Hanji were taking him and a small squad to a spot just outside the walls where they hoped to observe the effects of rain and cloudy weather on Eren's potential titan transformations. Jean and the others had gone in to town a few days ago to purchase supplies and had been delayed in returning by the sudden bad weather. This left Armin with the whole dormitory to himself for at least an evening. And he was going to have some fun.

Despite his confidence that he was completely alone, he still glanced carefully around the room as he reached out and took Eren's jacket in his hands, heartbeat rolling in to a quickened samba of anticipation. Eren wore this jacket everywhere. Armin suspected that, after spending years of his childhood idol worshipping those iconic wings of freedom, it gave him a small rush of pride to finally be wearing them himself.

Armin worried his lip between his teeth, the corners of his mouth pulled in to a wry smile as he buried his face in the smooth lining of Eren's jacket. His breath escaped him in a shaky sigh as he revelled in the smell of his object of affection. Armin had been at Eren's side for so long, longing for him from afar that he knew Eren's scent as intimately as he did his own. It was rough, dirty – it was the scent of a leader, of an adventurer. The redolence of sweat, deep and masculine, was both a comfort and thrill to Armin.

His face felt warm as he smiled softly, entertaining the idea of how much more perverse than Eren he was. Who would ever expect it from him? Eren was the hot-headed, red-blooded kind of guy but all of the awkward teenager conversations they'd had left the impression that he was fairly clueless when it came to matters of the boudoir. Armin had blushed and stuttered through all of those exchanges, feigning total ignorance, but inside he had to chuckle. His interests ran deep into territory he wasn't sure Eren even knew existed.

Armin hopped off the bed, carefully laying Eren's jacket back down and pulled out his own drawer from their shared dresser, reaching his arm right down to the back. Moving aside piles of shirts and other uninteresting miscellany, his fingers tapped blindly around for a moment before finding their target. Armin pulled aside the faux backing he had secretly put together years ago and brought out a sizeable box where he set it down on the floorboards beside him. So many secrets kept in this room. So many things Eren, his sweet, daft, Eren would never know.

He opened the box and began eagerly rooting through it, pulling out all kinds of bits and pieces. His hands brushed by something soft and he tugged it out of the jumble, holding it outstretched. A pair of satiny black pantyhose caught the light in the room and shimmered dully in the candlelight. He gently laid them aside, fishing out an equally silken garment from the tangle of clothes before him. Holding the lacy panties curled around his crooked fingers, he couldn't help but lick his lips.

A great clap of thunder made him jump as he admired himself in the mirror by Eren's desk. He had become impatient, taking the panties the moment he held them and moving over to the middle of the room. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, tossing it aside into the hamper by the door. His pants soon followed, not quite as swiftly as he took the time to slowly run his hands down the curves of his thighs and calves – appreciating their shapely smoothness.

He glanced in the mirror. He loved how pretty his hair right now made him look, the long blonde crop shaping his already feminine features into an image of supposed innocence. In the embrace of the low, flickering lights his skin was as milk, contoured with flourishes of creamy pink where his excitement betrayed his cool exterior. He fingered the rough lace of his favourite panties slowly, remembering fondly the few times in the past he'd had the rare chance to wear them.

He slipped the fabric past his feet and steadily pulled them from the ground up, swaying his hips as he rolled the cold, ribboned piece up over his thighs to set it in place. He turned slightly, gazing at the shape of his curved ass stuffed tightly into the cute panties, getting just a peek of his plush bulge through his thighs when he bent over a little. His small cock, hesitant in the chill of the air, gave a warm throb as it rubbed firmly against its bindings.

He moved to sit daintily on the end of Eren's bed once more. He dipped his toes into the skin tight embrace of the pantyhose, loving the intimacy of their foreign cling – none of his regular clothes fit this wholly, this soundly. The candle on the small table beside their bunk guttered slightly. The shadows danced over his legs, now swathed in an inky sheen that clung to his well rounded form from the tips of his delicately pointed toes to the plateau of his soft stomach. He ran his hands across his thighs, drinking up the rush of seeing his body bedecked in such risqué ornamentation.

Armin shimmied his ass into a short, pleated skirt that bordered on indecent. The mirror captured the rosé bloom on his face and the heat in his eyes as he devoured his reflection standing pretty and poised in the glass, a suggestive crop top pulled over his thin chest. His body was swathed in a uniform of wanton immodesty, his eager fingertips seeking out the crooks and curves that quivered into his receptive touch. All the erotic splendour of his shameless pageantry ignited a smoulder of arrant need deep within him and he thumbed the growing bulge between his legs with a sharp intake of breath. Shivering from a raw sensation that went deeper than just the frigid night air, Armin's delicate fingers clutched Eren's jacket to his chest, inhaling more of the intoxicating essence.

He kneeled on Eren's bed again, falling forwards until his face was buried in his pillows and his ass was perked in the air behind him. Eren's pillows held his alluring scent and Armin was drunk, surrounded by the one aroma that could make him crazy. Positioned as he was, he let his face sink deeper into the softness below while his imagination took his arousal by the hand and swept it away, far into the realm of impossible fantasies. He pictured Eren, his crisp scouting legion uniform clinging to the rivulets of his muscular body, kneeling between his legs, touching him, rubbing him. Armin's breath was hot on his face as he exhaled deeply. His fantasy Eren would smirk at him, his hands roughly handling his body, leaving bruises painted in the colours of lust and desire on his skin while abusing every part of him. His fantasy Eren would force his hard, dripping cock down Armin's throat and choke him, slap his face and make him cry, pound his ass with all manner of toys until he came over and over again...

Armin moaned loudly. Biting down on Eren's pillow he slid a hand down to his twitching bulge, his strokes grinding the soft fabric of his attire into sensitive flesh while he rocked his hips back and forth in the air, mentally fucking himself on Eren's cock. Blood rushed in his ears as loud as the now heavy torrent of rain knocking against the window pane and he panted, feeling the hot embers of arousal sputter to life within him, fingers of abject pleasure winding through every vein in his body. He cupped his cock through the panties, envisioning how he must look, skirt flipped over his hips, parading his ass to an audience of no-one. He gave himself a restrained squeeze – if he didn't cool off he was going to come way too early.

He laid Eren's jacket over his pillow and bundled his face into it, his mental artistry drawing a vivid illustration of his best friend below him. He would bury his face in Eren's chest, feeling strong arms hold him fast, large hands roaming all over him as Eren's natural curiosity sought to find every hypersensitive spot on his body. He would be pinched, flicked, poked and probed by those hands as they explored with total disregard for how they made Armin buck and squirm, bringing him to his peak, enough stimulation to get him high but just shy of what he needed to make him come. Fantasy Eren chuckled darkly, altogether conscious of the fact he was teasing Armin until he would beg to be fucked over and over again until his eyes lost focus, until his throat was raw from screaming his name over and over again...

"Eren..." Armin breathed into the jacket, grinding his palm against his erection.

His imagination flickered, and he visualised Eren's likeness standing behind him, staring down at him like he was trash, like he was dirt, ordering him to beg like a dog. A hot rush of giddy desire pulsed in Armin's hand as he felt a thin trickle of precum soak through his pantyhose, slicking up his hand. He continued rubbing himself through the fabric stretched over his hardening member which was struggling to be confined by the dainty slope of the panties. Picturing Eren like this made him even more turned on, since there was no way Eren would ever behave like that. Even if he ever reciprocated Armin's feelings, even if it progressed to the bedroom, there was no way Eren would ever hurt or humiliate Armin...

"Eren...!" Armin panted louder this time, enjoying the heart pounding charge he got from saying that name with all the pent-up, unrequited wanting he liked.

"Eren!" It sounded so obscene, the only sound in an otherwise quiet room, save for the weather rumbling outside.

"EREN!" he cried again and again, punctuated with steamy breaths and raw pleads for requisition.

The following three and a half seconds were almost comical in their misfortune. There was a tumultuous crash of thunder that shook the foundations themselves and the bedroom door swung open with a noisy squeal. Armin glanced back, ire seeping through his sexual haze as he realised the force of the weather on the rickety dorms must have shaken the door open and he would have to interrupt himself to go and close it. He wasn't expecting to see a figure standing there.

"EREN!" he shrieked, the blood draining from his face as he scrambled wildly, tangling himself in Eren's blanket and falling gracelessly off of the bed. He pulled the bedding high on his body as his heart beat violently in his throat and he thought he might puke.

Eren stood at the door, drenched to the bone. His face was dark, indistinguishable in the shadows of the hallway. Adrenaline made Armin's usually calm mind frenzied.

"I thought you were- I- I was- I don't normally- this isn't- I didn't- I -I- was just-," he babbled, beginning to hyperventilate as the distressed butterflies in his stomach clamoured at his nerves and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

He was totally humiliated. How long had Eren been there? Regardless, he had seen everything. Sure, Armin had fantasised about these kinds of scenarios before but they were always built firmly in the world of the hypothetical dreams. This was all too real and all too demeaning. What was Eren going to think? Oh Gods, Armin's disgraced mind raced, what if he doesn't want to room with me any more? What if he doesn't want to be my friend any more? What if he tells everyone? The tears clinging to his thick eyelashes rolled freely down his cheek as he came to grips with the fact that his life was over.

He sobbed quietly, the embarrassment infecting every pore of his existence but he never took his eyes off of Eren. Eren hadn't moved a muscle in the few seconds they stayed there, the storm's symphony drowning out Armin's sniffs as he willed the ground to split apart and swallow him whole.

Calmly, Eren moved in to the room, barring the door behind him as Armin had done earlier. How did this happen? He cried to himself, I mustn't have latched the door properly, oh I'm so STUPID, I'm an idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid...

Eren took a few steady, deliberate steps towards Armin. From where he was hunched on the floor, he still couldn't make out Eren's face as the candles cast a disconcerting umbra across his features but he could feel those myrtle eyes boring into his being, silently casting his judgement. Armin wanted to say something, anything, just to plead his case of normality but words failed him so he sat tangled on the floor, covered haphazardly with a creased comforter in his pretty girl's clothes and tried not to cry, despite the thick drops that cast streaks down his otherwise smooth cheeks.

He stopped a few feet from Armin who could finally see his face in full relief. His expression was unreadable. He stared at his bed which was messed up from Armin's use of it for a heartbeat.

"You messed up my bed," he said quietly.

Armin's lips quivered.

"I'm s-sorry..." he whispered. He wished Eren would get it over and done with, just yell at him for being a freak and kick him out already. Like ripping off a medical plaster, this drawn out tension was agony. Well, his friendship with Eren was as good as destroyed entirely. At least he could try and ensure Eren left with the knowledge that he wasn't a complete deranged pervert. Even if he was.

"How m-much did you see?" his voice cracked and stumbled over the hard consonants and wavered on the verge of sobbing through the vowels but he pressed on.

Eren said nothing, but tilted his head as if in contemplation. Finally, after several torturous heartbeats, he turned casually to crouch before Armin. His expression was still blank, Armin could just about see the thoughts processing behind eyes that glittered under the reach of the candle bracket behind them. He stared into his eyes.

"I saw enough," he breathed huskily and took Armin's chin between his fingers, pulling his face up until they were making eye contact.

Armin's heart, which had been beating rapidly inside his chest, stopped. The corner's of Eren's lips twitched and with a shock of clarity, Armin realised he wasn't angry or repulsed at all. He looked... curious..?

"I can't believe it..." Eren muttered and Armin tried to hang his head in shame but was held in place by Eren's fingers.

"You look so hot dressed like that, Armin..."

It took a moment for those words to sink in but once they did, Armin's cheeks were aflame and he bit his lip, averting his eyes from Eren's face which was now all too close for his liking. He stared with quivering determination at the candle flame dancing on Eren's desk to his right, but he could see that Eren hadn't moved in his peripheral vision. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea what Eren was thinking. Was he trying to make him feel less self conscious by commenting on his outfit? His eyes flicked back to Eren's face where he was chewing thoughtfully on his lip.

"Do you like me?" Eren asked suddenly, his voice low and rough.

Armin nodded silently, eyes trained across the room from Eren's face while his insides shrivelled, he was already humiliated and he felt as though he couldn't lie to Eren when he was studying him this intently.

"You're my best friend..." Armin whispered shakily.

"Best friends don't just scream each other's names while they jerk off on their bed," he chuckled brashly and stood up. "I'd be lying if I said I'd never used your name before when I've gotten off..."

He left those words to hang in the air and a moment later they processed fully in Armin's shaken brain, his blue eyes going wide and snapping up to meet Eren's slight, bemused grin.

"I'm sorry, Armin..." he growled under his breath, "I can't hold back any more when you look like that..."

He yanked the blanket out from under Armin's grasp, leaving him feeling exposed, and completely naked under Eren's keen gaze. Delirious, Armin's thoughts bounced around wildly. He doesn't think I'm repulsive..! He... he... likes me too? There's no way... but, but, he looks so interested... has he always liked me? What should I do...?

"So... you like those kinds of clothes?" Eren asked, appraising him with a leery sweep of his eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Armin said softly, looking up at him anxiously, trying to smooth his outfit as much as possible to cover his body.

"What else do you like..?"

"I like being taken advantage of!" he blurted out, covering his mouth instantly with a horrified hand.

Eren nodded to himself, his expression suddenly unreadable again. Armin panicked, remembering Eren's innocent, vanilla tendencies when it came to sex conversations. Why would he tell Eren something like that? What was wrong with him? Eren silently removed the manoeuvre gear still buckled at his waist and set it aside at the foot of his bed. His back was to Armin and he made no indication of what he was thinking or where he was going with this next. Armin hurriedly tried to back pedal, get Eren talking again.

"Y-you like this sort of thing?" Armin stuttered, blushing a tantalising crimson and gently straightening the hem of that dangerously short skirt.

Eren flexed his fingers.

"You have no idea."

He moved towards Armin, coming up inches away from his face. His usually clear, earnest eyes were shadowed with a devious glint that made the smirk on his lips wicked. He reached out his fingers, tenderly brushing aside Armin's lose hair as he pulled him in between his legs.

"Suck it," he ordered.

Armin's eyes went wide and he stared at Eren – was he serious? Oh Gods, his face, he is serious. What happened to sweet, vanilla Eren? Was this really happening?

His body seemed to react of it's own accord, trembling as he reached out to touch Eren's rain soaked pants. He slipped the belt from its loop and fumbled as he worked to undo the buttons. He tried vainly a few times, his fingers slipping on the wet metal rounds until Eren smacked the back of his hands away and deftly tugged them out of the buttonholes himself. A sliver of his underwear peeked through the roughly woven fabric of his uniform and Armin traced the faint shadow of Eren's stiff bulge through the clothes. Hands worked independently from his scrambled mind which was still accepting what was going on, Armin tugged Eren's pants down to his ankles and found a rough hand forcing him closer.

Armin timidly peeked out from behind his eyelashes as Eren's hands coiled themselves in Armin's blond hair, pulling him down. His nose and lips were sunk into the toned skin where Eren's waist tapered in to a perfectly carved V shape. Armin noticed at once how smooth his skin felt, stretched taut against muscles that had been well trained and tailored to his active physique. His attractive scent gripped him as tight as his hands, coaxing him in until his tongue was drawing laborious lines down from his lower stomach. Eyes closed, he let himself be guided by Eren's harsh tugs and pulls as he lead him by the reigns of his hair. His heart fluttered as he opened his bright, blue eyes to the sight of Eren's prominent bulge teasing him from behind the confines of his pants. He had little time to admire as his face was pressed against it, Eren relenting one of his hands, bringing it up to his face. Gripping his chin tightly, he pried apart Armin's trembling lips with his thumb which he dipped down in to the curve of his tongue. He willingly allowed his mouth to slip open, felt the lingering pressure and the sharp tang of Eren's salt-and-mud tasting skin against his tongue and all at once the hand was pulled away to be replaced by a stiff cock.

Armin gasped as Eren's hands worked his cock deeper in to his wet mouth, taking little regard for anything but forcing more of it into him. Armin gagged at the sudden intrusion, but tasted the musky sweetness of his body as Eren held his head tight and thrust into his mouth with leisurely rolls of his hips. Armin tried to pull away to steady himself and breath but the movement only made Eren tighten his hands and force himself further in to Armin's mouth. His hands scrambled to clutch at Eren's thighs, trying desperately to push away, tears springing in to his eyes as they watered and stung. He was choking, stomach heaving, body going numb and a icy prickle crept over him until he thought he might black out...

He found himself submitting to it fully. The feel of Eren's taught flesh, thick against the hollows of his cheeks stirred him up until he was also yearning for stimulation. Eren's face fucked him mercilessly, ignoring the way Armin dug his nails in to the bare skin of his hips, the tip of his cock leaking with each violent shove against Armin's protesting gag reflex. Eyes squeezed shut, he felt as though he may die, suffocating... drowning...

Eren suddenly released Armin, who coughed and sputtered, desperately gasping deep breaths of cold air into his too-hot mouth, saliva spilling over his lips and pooling on the hard wood floors. His lips throbbed with an alien numbness, his throat sucking in shuddering lungfuls of air past a raw, torn throat.

"You look so pretty when you cry..." Eren purred, voice entwined with a tender rasp of lustiness.

Armin's chest heaved, the cool air in the room chilling the sluice of drool and precum smeared across his face. Dazed, he let Eren cup his face delicately as he caressed his cheeks with a amorous touch. Armin's vision was still swimming as he fought to catch his breath. Armin watched Eren observing his body, the other boy drinking it up with an animalistic sneer carved into his angular features.

A sudden, pleasurable sensation cut through the mire of pain. Eren's boot, surprisingly clean despite the mud he must have trecked through to get home, nudged against Armin's own erection, tracing soft circles around and around... Armin let out a gasp as Eren pressed his foot down. Friction against his aching need felt good, but Eren applied more and more pressure with each roll of his toes until it hurt. Yet the pain only made it feel better.

He folded in to the sensation, back curled over until he was almost double on the floor, cock straining against the crushing agony but growing ever harder with the abuse.

"Ohh... you enjoy being treated like a little dog?" Eren hummed, the candlelight glinting mischievously off of his sharp teeth.

He ground his heel into Armin's crotch, making him whimper. His bottom lip trembled and his cheeks flushed as though he were about to cry, there was even a slight waiver as tears threatened to well in his eyes once more. Eren gave his thigh a sharp kick. Truth be told, he'd wanted Armin for the longest time. Watched him, lusted after him, craved him so wholly it was almost manic. Whenever the topic of sex had come around he'd always feigned ignorance so as to not open the proverbial can of worms that was the depth of his feelings and voracious appetite for the blond boy. So many nights he'd been visited by the midnight succubus of yearning thoughts that had made him long for Armin's touch, made him itch for something to quench his lecherous thirst until his dreams twisted under the pressure of his animalistic ravenousness and conjured thoughts of doing horrible, salacious things to that tight little body... he always felt a twinge of guilt after those kinds of thoughts about his sweet, pure Armin. But when those blue eyes lit up with admiration, that smile cut through the gloom of his daily life he became more and more infatuated until he was worked into a fervour of debauchery that always ended with visions of Armin flushed and panting... Armin's milky white skin a flame with red welts from a riding crop... Armin's face and hair drenched with cum...

There's no way Eren would have ever shared this with Armin so there was also no way that when he was sent home early from his scouting mission because the horses got spooked by the unusually heavy rain he expected to find Armin this way. He had stood in shock in the doorway for a good minute, just catching a sliver of the room within from where the door stood ajar, just enough to see Armin's round, perky ass filling out the most erotic pair of panties and tights he had ever seen in his life. And when Armin's shaking, lusty voice had begun crying his name it was like a switch was flipped within him and he couldn't help but watch, his cock springing to life in his pants. Years and years of suppressed wanting and needing and craving and longing took all his reason and his responsibilities and slaughtered them in a primal offering to the reign of lust and hunger that now consumed him.

He nudged Armin sharply with his foot again. The other boy curled his arms around himself and stared up at Eren, definitely traces of tears on his face now but also... arousal? He must really like this sort of treatment, even though his skin was splotchy red with embarrassment and dejection. In that moment, Eren truly understood what joy the bullies who used to beat up Armin used to get in the pits of their stomach, seeing his defiant, bold face turned pathetic.

"Get up," Eren ordered, his voice a barely audible husk.

Armin struggled to his feet, standing awkwardly before Eren and it was such an intoxicating sight, seeing the way his body was truly slim and curvy in figure hugging clothes and the way he hung his head, eyes trained purposefully to the ground. Eren was assaulted by a fresh wave of need, practicaly lunging across the room at Armin. Gripping him tightly by the throat, Eren pushed him backwards until his back slammed against the dorm wall with a thud. Eren's breath was laboured as his fingers squeezed in to Armin's flesh. Armin's own hands flew up to wrap around Eren's wrist, holding it tight. His eyes were wide with fear... but his mouth, tongue slipping across his dry lips, betrayed his gratification with a sensual smile.

Eren pressed his body against Armin's, his bare cock grinding against the bulge in Armin's pantyhose. Hand gripping his neck with a forceful squeeze, he forced their lips together, tasting the sweetness of Armin's mouth for the first time. It was warm, and wet and tasted of musk from his precum. Armin kissed him desperately, pleadingly. Saliva slipped between both of their tongues as neither broke the bond, wrestling fiercely with their lips nipping and suckling at one another until Eren caught Armin's bottom lip between his and bit down with his sharp teeth, piercing the flesh easily.

Armin gave a strangled cry, his face starting to deepen in colour as Eren's fist closed around his throat allowed only the minimum amount of air past. Blood welled along his lip and he tasted brined metal as cardinal wine dripped down his chin. Eren leant in close, never breaking Armin's eye contact as he calmly, languidly ran his tongue from the tip of Armin's chin to his mouth, pulling back in such a way that Armin could see the rose of his blood on Eren's tongue as the boy choking him swallowed.

With a small shake, Eren's hand loosened, allowing Armin to hastily gulp down deep breaths of air. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand but Eren's teeth, designed for self harm, cut deep and the wound still flowed openly. It stung and smarted as the air flirted with the open wound but each adrenaline filled pulse of agony seemed to go straight to his crotch instead of his brain. He was growing desperate for recompense. Anything would do.

He pressed himself against Eren's body which was still so close and intimate to his. He rolled his hips against Eren's waist, inciting deliriously fulfilling friction between his neglected cock and Eren's tensed thigh. Still panting from the choking, moans clung to each deep breath, making each sigh sing an illicit aria against the harsh sound of Eren's excited breathing through his nose. Eren watched him for a moment, enjoying the view of Armin defiling himself so splendidly.

Each buck of Armin's narrow hips slid against Eren's own aching member making him growl, a deep, carnal thunder. His fingers sunk in to the column of Armin's neck. Flourishes of reddened blush, laced with rosettes of fleshy purple the shape of Eren's fingers began to bloom on a canvas of wintery softness. Armin wrung a stifled mewl from his lungs, his thigh fucking becoming all the more frenzied as his eyes wafted closed and he ceded into Eren's touch.

His head was reeling from the lack of air, and it positively spun his vision when Eren suddenly used his reasonable strength to haul Armin up and throw him down on to the bed beside them. He landed heavily on his back, legs hanging off the side of the bed. He looked up at Eren, dazed. Eren was on him like a voracious fiend, hands touching, grabbing, caressing every part of him they could reach. He gripped Armin's thighs and forced them apart , licking his lips at the indecent spread. His head dipped down, tongue teasing the mound of Armin's crotch before bobbing lower and with a noticeable ripping sound, he tore the fabric away from Armin's ass with a few swift parries of his unnatural fangs.

He probed Armin's hole through the barely-there fabric of the panties, enjoying the way the soft fabric quickly became wet with his saliva which made Armin shiver as the cold air chilled it against his most sensitive parts. His thighs trembled under Eren's grip where he was holding them apart forcefully, allowing himself full access to lick, suck and tease Armin with dexterous curls and flicks of his tongue. His mind raced through how good it felt to feel Eren's face buried deep between his round ass cheeks and he couldn't help but ache to feel Eren's fingers, Eren's cock, just Eren, Eren, Eren. He needed more and he needed it inside of him, tearing him apart or he might just scream.

Armin struggled to form a coherent sentence. His words kept getting stuck behind his tongue and falling back in to the pit of his stomach as he arched his back off the bed, pulling himself deeper into Eren's caress. But he had to speak, he had to let Eren know how much he needed him. Something vaguely resembling "oh my God, Eren, fuck me," twisted itself out of his mouth inbetween desperate whimpers and laboured panting but for all he heard it was just a mess of muffled whining and jumbled expletives.

"Fuck, Armin," Eren growled, "you're so fucking loud."

Eren flipped him over on to his stomach with surprising ease. Armin scrambled to get a decent grip in this position but Eren's hand was in his hair again, pushing his face painfully down in to the hard mattress. The roughness only served to make him mewl and curse louder, now strained with his mouth pressed firmly against the bedding. He hissed as Eren's hand suddenly pulled his head backwards, flexing his neck on a harsh tilt towards the ceiling and something rough was forced in to his mouth. He caught a quick glimpse of the fabric as Eren's fingers stuffed it between his lips like he was trying to shred it, recognising Eren's treasured wings of freedom adorned handkerchief he must have pulled out of his coat pocket earlier.

"That shut you up, didn't it?" Eren breathed down his neck, fingers lingering on Armin's lips while his other hand reached down to cup Armin's bare ass, massaging the soft flesh with tight squeezes.

Armin shuddered in response, looking over at Eren with heavily lidded eyes.

"Hey, Armin," he whispered huskily, teeth gently nipping along the back of his neck, grazing the shell of his ear, "have you ever fucked this cute little hole of yours before?"

Armin nodded mutely. This seemed to get Eren fired right up again as he just about leapt off the bed and started rummaging around with something Armin couldn't see. He twisted his head to look at what Eren was doing and was met with a sharp slap across the cheek which left him reeling, face smarting at the force of the strike.

"You keep your eyes down, slut," the way Eren purred that last word just about made Armin cum right then and there, face buried in Eren's sheets, legs spread wide with a gag drying up all the saliva in his mouth.

After a moment of Eren rustling around nearby, Armin felt his hands tugged up behind his back, something thin and cold being wound around them. His hands were restrained behind him with unexpectedly fast knotting and Eren reached up to secure the end of his bonds to the slats of the top bunk above their heads. Armin dared to peek out from behind his messed up hair, to see Eren's 3D Maneuvour Gear fastened above him, the metal chords designed for propelling them through dangerous situations now rendering his hands immobilised. He hummed appreciatively through his gag.

Eren stood back for a moment, as if admiring his work, then delivered a harsh slap to Armin's ass, making him yelp. Then another, and another, and another after that... Eren's hand stung but the deep shade of red, fashioned to the rough shape and size of his palm that was forming on the bare flesh of Armin's ass was too enticing to stop. Eren loved the way Armin's pale ass jiggled obscenely with each spank, and the way the blonde gasped and groaned as he abused him. Suddenly, Eren just couldn't take it anymore.

He had noticed a few interesting items in the box on the floor by their dresser earlier, some of which he picked up now. He studied the form of a smooth, crooked glass dildo in the candlelight and smiled. He sauntered up to Armin who was completely incapable of turning around to see what he was doing, and sucked in air sharply as he felt Eren push the head of the cold glass against his ass.

"I should just fuck you dry with this little toy here," Eren taunted, prodding the smooth, pink hole leisurely.

Armin shivered and whined in protest.

"You're so bad for owning something like this," he continued, pushing the toy a little harder, "I should punish you for being such a filthy little whore you had things like this hidden in our room for so long... did you think about me while you stretched your tight little ass with these?"

Armin nodded quickly, biting down on the handkercheif stuffed in his mouth.

"Did you think about my cock inside of you instead? Did you ride this naughty thing while imagining me doing something like this to you?"

Armin was about seeing stars from the anticipation.

"I'm going to fuck you raw, Armin, I'm going to fuck you silly, until you forget to breathe and you're not going to be able to walk straight for a month once I'm done with you, you dirty fucking cockslut."

Eren spit on Armin's ass, a grapeshot of saliva splattering across his flesh, dripping down between his legs and wetting the hole where his fingers explored the rim. Armin made the mistake of trying to buck into the touch, only to be rewarded with another stinging smack to his thigh. He heard Eren suck noisily on his own fingers before he felt the blissful pain of a saliva-slicked finger sliding into his tight ring.

Eren worked him like a prodigy mastering a musical instrument, and Armin was almost embarassed by how much just a single finger drove him wild. As soon as Armin grew comfortable with whatever pace Eren was setting he would instantly change it again. Slow crooks of his knuckle brushing against sensitive nerves deep inside of him melted away into sudden, rough fingering that made him certain he was going to pass out any second.

A second finger soon joined the first. Eren spat on him again as he scissored his digits apart, stretching Armin obscenely, enjoying the way he made the puckered flesh tense and open to his will. He kneeled behind Armin, wrapping an arm around his hips to steady him as he pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go, making Armin thrash and whimper below him, before pulling them out and ramming him as hard and fast as he could, finger fucking the cute blonde like a overheated piston. Armin's voice was muffled, but Eren could still hear the racked sobs and cries that bordered on screams of... pain? Pleasure? Both? Eren didn't care, couldn't care anymore. He had totally lost himself in the moment.

He heard a gutteral growl and realised it was his own voice, urging Armin on.

"Yeah you like that don't you, my little bitch? Yeah, that's right, Armin, you're my little fucking bitch aren't you? Show me how much of an obedient little slut you are."

Armin's legs spread themselves wider, inviting more of Eren in. Eren took up the glass dildo from before again and slipped it in to his own mouth. It wasn't hard to get it dripping wet with how his mouth was watering at the sight of Armin's skirt hiked over his back, ripped tights clinging desperately to raw, spanked thighs and a quivering ass just begging for more.

He pulled his fingers out. Armin didn't have a moment's respite though, as he shoved the toy in all the way up to the hilt. Armin really did scream this time, his body trying to contort around the pain but the bonds around his hands and arms held him fast. Eren drank in the erotic picture of a naughty little sex toy sticking lewdly out of Armin's ass. He tapped the end of it with his fingers, knowing Armin could feel all of it, and would feel every touch, every small vibration. Armin cried against his handkercheif, a long, drawn out shudder from deep within his chest. Eren looked around at his face. Tears streamed out of scrunched up eyes, smearing his face which was a heated shade of crimson. He almost felt a twinge of guilt that this thorough desecration of his once pure friend was turning him on so much. But sins of the flesh this perverse reaped the best kinds of rewards.

He fucked Armin's bruised ass with a single hand, the other busy running over his own painfully hard length. His hand quickly grew sticky and wet from precum, and each stroke made him want to bury his cock in that dripping tightness before him so badly it was almost criminal. Not yet, he steadied himself. If he didn't get Armin used to the penetration there was no way he could fuck him, especially considering his cock was more solid and thick than usual. This wasn't for Armin's sake, no. He was really enjoying making the cute boy, all dressed up in those dainty clothes, cry and whimper, scream and shudder as he used him mercilessly for his own gratification. He was going to stretch out that hole so he could pound it so hard he doubted Armin would be able to sit down for weeks.

He toyed with Armin some more. The toy slipped easily out of his ass and Eren let a trickle of saliva spill over his lips, landing with a splatter against the point where Armin's hole stretched over the now warm glass. Armin whimpered. Eren gripped the base of the glass tightly in his fist, pushing it in and out of Armin with forceful, controlled thrusts that brought the toy almost all the way out before shoving it back down to the hilt in an instant. Armin's sobs were a hot mess of begging – for more? For him to stop? Eren couldn't understand him, but Armin continued to surrender in to every touch like a trained dog. Eren reached around to rub Armin's nipples with a leisurely flick of his fingers as he wrecked that tight little ring with merciless pounding. Armin struggled uselessly against the bonds holding his hands behind his back, weakly trying to wriggle out of them, panting into the now soaked handkerchief still stuffed in his mouth.

Eren spanked him every time he moved to free himself from the maneuvour gear bondage, a smooth, clean slap to the rump that made Armin torn between stopping and trying to free himself even harder to earn a worse punishment. The thought of Eren taking out even more of his frustrations on Armin's already tainted body made the tied up boy's cock shiver in glee, guilt coating his mirage of arousal which only made him crave Eren even more.

Suddenly, Eren was behind him, flipping him over on to his back, his tied arms digging in to his spine. Eren had lost his pants sometime before, and Armin admired how thick his cock looked being stroked by his own rough hands. He licked his lips, which Eren watched with a hiss, his grip tightening around himself. Eren pounced on him, fucking him with the toy again, his other hand ripping the handkerchief from his mouth.

Armin didn't think he could get any redder but his voice, loud and obscene sounding without the gag, made him blush fiercely. His cries and genuine sobs were surely audible from the other side of the training grounds but he didn't care who heard him, he just wanted to keep egging Eren's vindictive dominant side on as much as possible. Each moan as Eren thrust the curved glass inside of his aching hole was driving the taller boy wild, he was trying to hard to hold out...

Suddenly, his eyes growing manic with the effect of resisting Armin's sweet offerings, he tugged down Armin's panties and ripped leggings to his knees. He wrapped a tanned hand around Armin's cock, softened from the pain of Eren's abuse, but steadily hardening as the pleasure began to feel as though it was rewriting his entire being. Armin gasped, his loud cries feathering into heavy moans as he bucked in to Eren's hand which was massaging him expertly with deft rolls of his fingers. He watched his length harden beneath Eren's relentless assault until the other boy was satisfied with the trickle of precum now smearing his hand.

Eren positioned himself between Armin's legs, and Armin instinctively wrapped his thighs around Eren's waist, trying desperately to pull him closer. Eren complied, until the mantle of his pubic bone was resting against Armin, holding the glass toy still inside of him firmly. Armin moaned from the simple erotic sensation of Eren's soft pubic hair brushing against the sensitive, raw skin of his ass as Eren swayed his hips front to back, simulating a slow penetrative pace. Armin clenched his thighs tighter, locking his ankles behind Eren's back.

Eren slid a hand under Armin's ass, helping to support him as he faux-fucked him slowly, each grind of his hips pushing the glass toy deeper into that tight wetness that was driving him crazy already. Eren's own cock twitched as the friction of rubbing against the inside of Armin's thigh set him alight with crazed, rabid desire. Wordlessly, he coiled his hand around Armin's solid length which was flushed as red as his face and was dripping incessantly on to his stomach.

He jerked Armin off with smooth, languid strokes that were matched with the metronome of his hips setting an agonisingly steady pace. Armin was so close to coming he was beginning to lose his mind, he was sure. His tongue, pink and swollen, peeked out of his mouth as he panted, breath heavy with need. Eren leant in to him, his hand reaching out to brush a few blond strands slicked to his forehead with sweat from his eyes, before his hand trailed down his cheek tenderly... only to snake around his neck once more.

With a snarl, Eren tightened his grip until Armin's head was swimming in nothingness, completely blinded by sensation of being stretched apart by the hard, glass dildo while Eren thumbed his slit, working him with skilled hands. Eren's face was contorted into an aggressive snarl as he brought Armin right to the edge. He could tell by the breathy whimpers and the shuddering that rocked Armin's body that he was on the verge of coming any second now... he just needed... a little... harder...

"Armin," Eren growled, and Armin's dazed eyes looked him over, trying to focus.

"You're going to come for me, aren't you..?" he taunted, his voice dripping with delicious malice, "you're going to come for me right now, all over yourself like a slutty little boy and you're only ever going to come to the thought of me from now on, do you understand?"

He picked up the pace a little as he spoke, getting harder and faster as Armin's subtle jerks and bucking turned to borderline thrashing as his arousal stacked higher and higher, getting him so close to the apex of satisfaction.

"When you jerk yourself off at night like a naughty, desperate little bitch you're going to think of me. When I fuck you like this, you're going to scream my name, understood?" he shook Armin for emphasis, making his head loll uselessly against the bed, his beautiful blond hair splayed below him.

Eren let loose, pounding his hips against Armin's ass, the toy fucking Armin more thoroughly and deeply than he had ever accomplished by himself. The hand stroking his cock took it more firmly, and Armin cried out in pleasure, a strangled sound as his throat was crushed by Eren's hand. As his breath left him, his vision swam once more, and he felt all the sensations across his body tenfold.

"Eren," he moaned weakly, "Eren..."

Arousal pooled in his stomach. Where his normal sessions by himself may have felt like a wave, what Eren was doing to him was a tsunami. His body gave a numb little clench, his ass begging for more, begging to feel Eren's cock take him, his own dripping need growing more and more desperate under Eren's touch. The rough assault on his body left him smarting and sore but his whole body was crying for release.

He had reached a point where he felt he was broken. He was a doll. He was a toy. He was a mindless object who existed entirely for Eren's sexual pleasure. He felt himself begin to lose consciousness as his body surrendered wholly to the touches that were filling him with a hot clamminess, he was drowning in a lack of air... he was truly going to die this time and he didn't care. Eren would slay him here like this and Armin was sick at how turned on that made him, how much he loved to be used. Eren was getting off on using him though, Eren's body was so hard and tense and the sight of him struggling helplessly, Eren's muscles slicked with sweat, Eren's brilliant eyes boring through him, Eren's teeth aglow in the candlelight...

"Eren... Eren... Eren...!" he realised he was chanting out a choked mantra which was driving the other boy crazy, making him work Armin harder, making his strokes wilder - "EREN!"

Armin felt a scream rip from his throat, crushed under the weight of Eren's hand as his back arched and his throbbing need exploded, his chest and stomach splattered with hot streaks. His hole clenched tightly around the curve of the toy, making him twitch harder as it brushed against a tangle of nerves. He toppled through the waves of pleasure like a sailor lost at sea, panting hard and spluttering as he tried to speak.

Eren threw Armin's legs from his waist, and Armin felt a sudden emptiness as the toy was pulled from his hole which began to sting in protest. Armin, slowly regaining awareness, felt Eren's body, firm and muscular weigh against him, sweat and cum and saliva stirring between their stomachs. With the numbness shakily making its way across his body, Armin didn't feel as though he'd be able to ever experience any physical sensation again. He was proven wrong when Eren shoved his cock inside of his abused hole, making him flinch and tear up again.

"Armin, don't cry..." Eren murmured against the bruised skin of his throat, peppering it with gentle kisses, as Armin's eyes began to water and spill over on to his cheeks.

He felt so exposed, so taken advantage of. His cute little clothes were askew, ripped and splattered with all manner of fluids, his body was a jumble of pleasure and pain and his mind struggled to even tell which way was up any more.

Eren whispered unintelligible, soothing things into Armin's ear which tickled with the sensitivity following his orgasm. Armin gasped and sobbed as Eren took him slowly but firmly, his cock sliding in until his balls were flush with the redness of Armin's beaten ass cheeks. The smooth strokes of his hips were perfectly controlled, his beastly mania seeming to have receded for the moment. He enjoying ploughing Armin like this for a while, leisurely fucking his whining, whimpering partner while Armin lay obediently below him. Eren thrust deep and held it, gently swaying his hips until Armin threw his head back in ecstasy as the tip of his girth prodded a sweet little spot deep with in him.

Eren rolled on to the bed, his cock slipping out of Armin as he sat against the headboard, gently tugging and pulling Armin up off the bed, arms still bound, until he was sitting in his lap. Eren wrapped him tightly in his arms, kissing him passionately as he positioned Armin above his throbbing hardness. He quickly slicked his hand with saliva, running it over his length as he took Armin's hips in his hands and guided him down, moaning shakily as he felt more and more of him being swallowed by Armin's loosened hole. Armin's head fell back, his breathing unsteady as he struggled to take Eren all the way, sinking in to his knees as he felt Eren's hands pull and shift him into the perfect position.

For a moment, all was still. Armin knelt in Eren's lap, cradled in his arms, the thick cock parting his inner walls gave a needy jerk which made him gasp. Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's waist and began to roll his hips, cock sinking satisfyingly into his weakened flesh so deeply it made Eren's head spin.

His hips bucked up in to that sweet little ring, feeling it squeeze and milk him as he fucked Armin at a pace that was bordering on punishing after the abuse he'd already suffered. He loved feeling Armin's soft ass slide up and down, landing with a wet slap against his thighs with each thrust. He felt Armin's skirt fluttering against the hot, sweat streaked flesh of his stomach as they ground together, Armin's voice strained as he whimpered quietly, arms crooked behind him as the bonds tugged them back.

Eren's lips left trails of kisses across his skin which was a smear of red and purple markings on his once clear complexion, punctuated with leaving fresh bite marks on particularly sensitive areas like his neck, his shoulders, his chest... his heart pounded as his cock was worked by Armin's slender body as the blond boy regained some strength, beginning to ride him with coy wiggles of his hips that made Eren's inner beast stir again. After the intensity of breaking Armin, it wasn't going to take much to make him come. Living out your fantasy since you first discovered jerking off would do that to you.

Armin jerkily lifted himself up and slid down again, staring deep into Eren's eyes with red rimmed baby blues. Eren sucked in air sharply, leaning in to Armin's body to lift him up and hold him there – if that cute little boy riding his cock made another move he was going to explode. Armin seemed to sense this and fought against him, to try and tease his leaking member to the edge.

Eren's glare melted away when he saw Armin's face, flushed and streaked with tears and blood and saliva, grinning cheekily at him as he tensed up, then relaxed, then tensed up again... Eren felt pure electricity wrack him from the pool in his gut - Armin didn't need to move to coax out his orgasm at all. Eren tried to pry him off, but Armin held him fast with his weight and tightened thighs. The caress of his hot, wet inner walls was carrying him further and further towards the point of no return. He gave one last, half-assed attempt at bucking Armin off, but that only succeeded in pushing his cock in deeper, the dripping of saliva from Armin's ass now leaking down his balls and thighs. He lost it.

He dug his fingers into the soft skin of Armin's hips, gripping him tightly as he used his pure strength to lift the boy up and slam him back down on Eren's stiff dick making him moan through a dry, hoarse throat. He felt his climax, like a white hot snake, burn through him as he claimed Armin for his own. With a guttural howl, muffled only by his teeth buried in Armin's shoulder, he fell over the edge, pumping Armin's hole with a slew of thick, white cum. In the breath's moment they paused, clinging to each other, it began to slip from Armin's hole as Eren's cock shrunk wearily. Fumbling, Eren reached behind the blond boy's back and undid the bonds on his arms, bringing them around to embrace him gently, head resting on his shoulder. Armin's dead dropped against his collarbone.

Eren laid Armin back on the bed, falling next to him with a satisfied sigh. He closed his eyes, regaining the feeling in the rest of his body... Armin must be hurting even more, he thought to himself, and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hey, Armin..." he blinked in shock as he noticed the soft rise and fall of Armin's chest from below the now stained crop top.

He was out. Eren struggled to his feet purely to extinguish the candles before collapsing in bed next to him, holding his smaller body safely in the crook of his arms.


End file.
